The present invention relates to multi-level digital signaling, and in particular to techniques to equalize or compensate for errors that may otherwise be present in a multi-level, multi-line signaling system.
The use of multiple signal levels instead of binary signal levels is a known technique for increasing the data rate of a digital signaling system, without necessarily increasing the signal frequency of the system. Such multi-level signaling is sometimes known as multiple pulse amplitude modulation or multi-PAM, and has been implemented with radio or other long-distance wireless signaling systems.
Other long-distance uses for multi-PAM signaling include computer or telecommunication systems that employ Gigabit Ethernet over optical fiber (IEEE 802.3z) and over copper wires (IEEE 802.3ab), which use three and five signal levels, respectively, spaced symmetrically about and including ground. Equalization techniques for long-distance multi-level signaling systems such as those used in radio or telecommunication networks commonly include adaptive filters, which can change equalization characteristics adaptively to improve equalization accuracy or in response to changing conditions. The complexities of these equalization techniques can delay signaling by slight but tolerable amounts for these long-distance systems.
Multi-PAM is not traditionally used for communication between devices in close proximity or belonging to the same system, such as those connected to the same integrated circuit (IC) or printed circuit board (PCB). One reason for this may be that within such a system the characteristics of transmission lines, such as buses or signal lines, over which signals travel are tightly controlled, so that increases in data rate may be achieved by simply increasing data frequency. At higher frequencies, however, receiving devices may have a reduced ability to distinguish binary signals, so that dividing signals into smaller levels for multi-PAM is problematic. Multi-PAM may also be more difficult to implement in multi-drop bus systems (i.e., buses shared by multiple processing mechanisms), since the lower signal-to-noise ratio for such systems sometimes results in bit errors even for binary signals. Moreover, complex equalization techniques such as employed for long distance communication systems may not be feasible in a bus system for which low latency is a performance criterion.